Siren Song
by BronwynTheIllusionist
Summary: Artemis has spent years focusing on his education and contributing to the new Fowl Legacy of philanthropic pursuits. He avoids intimate relationships with other humans, finding them too dull compared to the secret magical world he has come to cherish... that is, until he meets Ena. There's something unusual about the reluctant socialite and he must discover her secret.
1. Prologue: A Chance Encounter

Ena wanders through the bustling Dublin crowd, absently window shopping. She is too preoccupied by the impending fundraiser that evening to actively ignore the common stares she gets every time she's out walking. _As if the wealthy have no earthly use for their legs_ , she thinks.

She can't help the family she was born into. She tries not to live extravagantly, she supports small family owned businesses, fair trade and environmentally sound companies, promotes healthy living, she gives as much as she is permitted to give in accordance with her family's restrictions on her. She does what she can to promote compassion. She finally convinced her family to start supporting some of the local charities, knowing they only agreed to the ones that throw the most popular fundraising parties, dinners, and other outings. Their reasons were misguided but at least it is a better use of their money than the dozen or so sports cars recently purchased at the whim of her father and sister. Ena just prays that her family doesn't make fools of themselves at the benefit. Her father and sister have a propensity for drinking too much and flaunting too much, and just being too much in general. Her mother is always left to mop up the mess in their wake, years of anxious stress and a delicate constitution have made her fragile. Then there is Ena, right in the middle trying to guide them at arm's length so everyone understands while she loves her family she is very different from them.

She is drawn out of her personal musings when she notices a man standing in the path of a cycling tourist who is trying to take pictures while he rides, not paying attention to what's in front of him in the busy street. Ena quickly grabs the man by the arm, wrinkling his perfectly tailored suit and jerks him out of the path of the cyclist who continues passed unaware. In another second a giant hulking man has her wrist crushed in his massive paw. She yelps. The young man is brushing off his crumpled sleeve.

"It's alright Butler, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." he says, she recognizes the smooth timber of a well educated man. Ena is released and rubs her wrist hoping it doesn't bruise before the evening is over. He looks like he hasn't seen the sun his entire life, taking the stigma of being pale and Irish to a new level. His black hair is perfectly styled back from his face, he's tall and slender with manicured...everything. "Thank you." he is trying to be sincere but it's a rusty sound and more awkward than anything else. Ena nods.

"You're welcome. Have a good day." she replies forcing herself not to sound bitter and walks purposefully away.


	2. A Sea of Glittering Wealth

In her apartment, Ena bathes and slips into a simple slip gown. The color a deep emerald shade of ancient forests, her only concession to designer clothes because they are an environmentally conscious, sustainable and organic. That being said her sister would still scoff at the price tag: _Under a thousand? What a joke, I wouldn't wear it to bed_. She's sure her sister's dress, which she will wear once and discard, is worth thousands.

Ena sighs looking in the mirror, she applies a little mascara then considers wiping it off. Then puts her diamond studs in her ears, a gift from her mother when she first got her ear's pierced when she was little and the only earings she will wear. She fingers the worn out medallion on her vanity, not liking to leave it behind. She found it years ago in the Irish countryside and made it into a simple necklace which she has worn ever since, a talisman to remind her of her love of the earth. She leaves it there with her plain silver claddagh ring, leaving her hands and neck bare. Next she styles her short hair back away from her face and slips into a pair of flat sandals, her dress covers her feet anyway. She heads to the hotel where the benefit will start. Knowing she's early, she shows up to help finish setting up, which isn't expected but they are never surprised when she arrives and asks what she can do to help. The fundraiser is to raise awareness and funding to eradicate domestic abuse, primarily but not exclusively of women and children.

By the time the benefit starts Ena is ready to leave. She doesn't want to see her family destroy the goodwill of the good people who arranged the event. Luckily her family is late to everything and she has a little bit of peace before they arrive. She mingles a little, speaks with a few like minded people mixed in with the idle rich. Mostly she wanders the periphery asking if there is anything she can do to help, wanting to disappear into the background. Everyone tells her to go have a good time. She sighs feeling quite alone. To her surprise she sees the man she pulled from the cyclist's path early that day mingling among the rest of the guests, his hulking bodyguard never far away. When she first sees him she catches the quick dart of his eyes away from her as if he didn't want to be caught staring. She's still looking at him, contemplating the icy blue shade of his eyes, when he glances back at her, he can only hold her eyes for a moment. He looks away just before another man steps in front of Ena breaking her line of sight. Cormac stands unnecessarily close, his hand on her elbow before he's even addressed her.

"You've been ignoring my calls." he accuses.

"You've been ignoring my requests for you to stop calling me." she counters. A scowl takes over his charming grin.

"Have dinner with me after the gala." he says, less asking more commanding.

"No." she replies without hesitation. "Una will be here any moment you should really be asking her."

"She's not serious about me, she's not serious about anything." Cormac dismisses.

"She still has feelings." Ena pushes his hand off her elbow and suppresses the gag reflex he's triggered. Then her family arrives. Her sister's disapproving look finds her immediately. Cormac doesn't have time to escape.

"What on earth are you wearing, an old sleeping bag? Where's your make-up? Where's the necklace I gave you like two days ago specifically so you would have something to wear to this party?" her sister talks too fast in her exasperated squeaky tone. The absurd necklace Una gave her has probably already been pawned by the single mother of four she handed it to living in a relief shelter because her house had burned down. That's the usual fate of Una's gifts. Una yanks up Ena's dress.

"Really? you couldn't even have bothered with real shoes?" Una sighs mildly disgusted. She pulls a matching necklace and bracelet out of her clutch and a tube of lipstick, forcing them onto Ena. Ena stands patiently waiting for Una to finish. Una promptly forgets all about Ena and begins to fawn over Cormac.

"Lovely" her father says, trying to encourage sisterly affection. Una's gifts are just cast off's she doesn't want any more, and Una can't stand to be seen with Ena so consistently 'under-dressed'. She shows her family around, introducing them to some of the fundraising coordinators. With Cormac distracted by Una, Ena makes her escape disappearing from the benefit altogether. She lets herself into another party room for rent upstairs that isn't in use. She doesn't bother with the lights not wanting to draw attention. Instead she moves to the window and looks out over the city lights.

Sighing she turns away from the light and looks at the dark room behind her. Not far away from her is a piano. She hesitates but approaches it and throws the cover off. Sitting at the keys she tests the sound with a few notes tentatively before setting to work riddling out the melody of the song in her head. When she thinks she's got it right she lets herself sing, softly at first mostly to herself before being swept up in the melody and letting the notes soar the way they were intended. By the time the song is over she feels better, the stress melts away and her spirit is lighter. She closes the lid to the keys, not wanting to push her luck and draw unwanted attention. She doesn't notice the figure lingering in the dark by the door.

She returns to the window and throws it open. Leaning out, she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. Her peace is disturbed a moment later by a pair of twin boys maybe 8 or 9 years-old. When she turns around she notices the man from the street earlier that day leaning in the doorway, the little bit of light from the window making his pale skin practically glow in the dark. He wears an immaculately tailored black suit with a gunmetal grey dress shirt and black tie. The boys draw her attention, one slightly stockier than the other, is tugging on her dress. She kneels down to his level and smiles at him. He has a fistful of napkins that obviously haven't been used to wipe the hors d'oeuvres from his face. Removing the bulky gold bracelet from her wrist she offers it to him.

"Trade." she suggests. He promptly drops the fistful of napkins in her lap and makes off with the shiny trinket. She laughs and wipes the lipstick off her face, feeling better without the oily wax coating. She stands up again, he hasn't moved from the door.

"You traded gold for a bit of trash." he points out.

"A bit of trash to you maybe." she counters. "I hate lipstick." she adds under her breath, crumpling the red stained napkin in her hand. She can't retreat with him blocking the only exit. "Are you enjoying the benefit?" she asks attempting to make conversation.

"No, not particularly. I'm not fond of crowds but my parents are having a wonderful time." he replies trying to let her down easy. She tries to smile a little but it just feels insincere so she stops. She turns back to the window, wishing it offered escape but it's too far to drop. She realizes how ridiculous it is to be considering jumping out the window to run away and sighs.

"I think it's about time I return home." she says a little absently before turning back to the man whose name she still doesn't know. "Thank you and your parents for their patronage. Try to have a good evening despite the crowd." she puts on her most patient smile and breezes past him and his bodyguard, ignoring the fleeting warmth of his closeness and the gaze that follows her. The bodyguard calls to the twin boys to come to him.

"Do you have a car waiting?" he asks.

"No, I prefer to walk." she replies. She can hear them following her back to the benefit. The moment she enters the brightly lit room her sister descends on her.

"Ena! I see you've met our new friend Arty!" she squeaks. Ena renews her patient smile, Cormac has obviously escaped Una as well and is nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry Una, we actually just ran into each other by accident. We haven't been formally introduced." Ena clarifies. Una's face crinkles a little.

"Where's your lipstick?" she asks distracted for a moment by her disappointment.

"I'm actually feeling a little under the weather, Una, and our new friends here offered to give me a lift home. Go back to the party and have a good time, tell mum and dad I'll call tomorrow." she says gently. Una backs away a little.

"You do look pale, maybe that's best I don't want you to give me a cold I've got a busy weekend. Find me when you come back I have to tell you all about our new ferrari!" Una says looking to the black and white stranger in her wake. Ena tries not to wince, forces a smile instead and makes her way to the door. She throws away her lipstick covered napkin and frees herself out into the brisk night air followed by 'Arty' and his manservant.

"I am so sorry, I suggest leaving if there is no one richer than you inside or she will bother you the rest of the night." Ena warns. His expression is amused. "Have a good night." she repeats before turning away.

"Artemis." He calls after her. She turns back.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name, it's Artemis."

"Not Arty?" she laughs a little. "Thank goodness." Then the name strikes her. Fowl? Artemis Fowl? No wonder her sister is interested. He sees the recognition color her face. Artemis Fowl, in fact, has been watching her since he arrived. Struck by her simple appearance in her green slip dress, honey colored waves cropped short and falling away from a lovely face unencumbered by makeup. She looked so real, so vital in a sea of frills, fluff and glittering wealth. He watched her make polite demure conversation with the few sensible people in attendance, then retreat looking for something to do, unable to stand around idly. A wave of jealousy catches him off guard when he sees another man take her by the elbow.

When she slips away from the crowd, he immediately goes in search of her. It isn't difficult to find her once she begins to sing. Listening at the door, her voice fills him to bursting he's frozen in place outside the door. Her eyes are closed and he's watching the honesty of her expression. He's suddenly too warm, equally drawn and repulsed by the hypnotic quality of her voice. He closes his eyes to try and quell the storm building inside, but his mind brings her face back to him. He can feel her close to him, feels the barely there brush of soft lips. The prospect of her touch creates a panicked feeling but he can't move. Once her song ends the panic and the intensity of her presence subside. He had to stay close to her, that much was clear.

"Where should I go, if not back inside? I'm not very familiar with the city." He asks. She considers him for a moment.

"I suppose that depends on what you like." she begins. "Saturday night you can go anywhere. Restaurants, bars, nightclubs." She spies Cormac hanging around the corner waiting for her. Artemis catches the direction of her gaze and follows it, glancing over his shoulder, and frowns.

"Friend of yours?" Artemis asks.

"No, that's not what I'd call him." she replies. Before she has a chance to make a run for it, Cormac has spotted her and makes his way towards the three of them. His insincere charming grin invades his face. He gives Artemis a cocky glance as he passes him. Cormac has a few inches advantage over Artemis in height and a broader build but Artemis isn't cowed. Cormac takes her elbow again.

"I didn't think you'd leave so soon, change your mind about dinner?" he gloats.

"No." she replies very plainly and steps away from him to sever the connection. Artemis suppresses a grin of his own and makes a small show of looking at his timepiece.

"We must go or we'll miss our reservation." he announces. "We have a lot to discuss if we're going to do business together." He offers his arm, a calculated foil to Cormac taking her elbow. She smiles at him gratefully and takes his arm without hesitation, adding a layer of authenticity to his lie.

"Have a good night." She says as they turn to walk away, Artemis winks at Cormac over his shoulder. Cormac scowls after them. Butler follows after them just a few steps behind. "Are you actually hungry or is this just a ruse?" she asks, a laugh of triumph behind her words.

"If you will join me, I'll have dinner." he says diplomatically.

"Well played. Generally I don't go on dates but because you rescued me I will have dinner with you." she replies equally diplomatically. "How do you feel about french food?"

"I enjoy French cuisine."

"Then we're making a left at the corner here." she instructs. Once they turn the corner they are out of Cormac's sight. "Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome. May I ask who he is?"

"That's Cormac. He's been attached to my family for a few years now. Sort of dating my sister, Una, he wants her money. For the past year he's been making unwarranted passes at me, I'm not really sure why that started. He's difficult to ignore when he shows up everywhere I go but I do make an effort to ignore him anyway." she replies plainly. He's relieved to hear Cormac isn't an ex. Relishing the weight of her on his arm, he breathes deeply her sweet scent of fresh rain and Gardenias.


	3. A Waltz on the Sidewalk

The restaurant is busy but Ena is a regular and they soon have a table for two with Butler stationed near by. Artemis skims the menu and chooses his meal confidently. He does everything with ease and confidence, until he meets Ena's gaze. Ena orders a bottle of wine with her meal as well.

"Do you drink, Mr. Fowl?" she asks, relaxing in her seat.

"It's Dr. Fowl, actually. And, yes I do drink occasionally." he corrects gently.

"Of course it is." she remarks playfully, his intelligence is legendary after all. "You're welcome to some of the wine, it'll pair well with your meal. It's safest for me to order a whole bottle." she offers. He's about to ask why a glass would be unsafe when the server approaches the table with a mixed drink from a gentlemen sitting at the bar. She looks at the man who winks at her and raises his glass. Ena takes the martini glass asking the server to wait a moment. She smells the drink and holds it up to the light before handing it back to the server. "If you don't mind, tell him it's rude to send a drink to a woman who is obviously in the middle of a date and it's doubly inappropriate to drug that drink. There's a white powder settled at the bottom." the server inspects the drink and returns to the bar. In another minute the man is being asked to leave by the manager.

"Safer to order a bottle." he echoes. She nods. "Does that happen often?"

"About as often as I go out." she replies. Artemis frowns. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." she assures. They discuss the fundraiser until their food arrives and the wine is open and in a bucket of ice next to the table. Talk moves on to their families and their estates.

"I've seen pictures of Fowl Manor and the grounds it's the most beautiful part of the irish countryside, truly." She's complimenting after a second bottle of wine has been opened.

"You're welcome to a tour whenever you like." he offers.

"That would be so lovely, thank you. It's nice to get out of the city sometimes. I love my apartment and there's a lot of important work to be done but sometimes it's necessary to just get out of it for a while, look out at that ocean of green landscape and remember there is an earth beneath your feet, it isn't all concrete and glass." she accepts poetically. Artemis smiles warmly. "You know, you have such a charming smile when you're relaxed." she compliments. Artemis laughs. Dessert arrives last.

"What do you do for fun when you aren't busy fundraising?" he asks. She cracks the surface of her creme brulee and savors the first bite while she thinks.

"I don't have a lot of free time but when I do, I like to go out and enjoy good food. I like to dance. I like to go to shows, normal things I guess. I'm not terribly interesting. It's rare because I only get to do it when I'm out of the city but I love horseback riding." she says. "I like to enjoy the community that I live in, small businesses are important to me: I like little restaurants, local theaters, even nightclubs. People work hard to make other people happy, and it supports the community. The owner of this restaurant for example, sources all of his food locally, he supports local farms and only uses what's in season and organic. That's a reduced carbon footprint, supporting for the environment and the local economy. Everybody can win if everybody thinks about everyone else as much as they think of themselves." Artemis watches her thoughtfully during her slightly tipsy speech.

"On the contrary that makes you very interesting." he corrects. She smiles and her face is flush whether from the compliment or the drink he can't be sure. He tries his best to keep his eyes from dipping to watch her lips instead of meet her gaze. She bites her bottom lip suddenly at a loss for anything to say. His icy blue eyes on her feel like a cool breeze and she stifles a shiver threatening to roll down her spine. "We have wonderful horses at Fowl Manor, too. You're welcome to take that tour on horseback." he adds. She smiles and nods.

"I think it's time to go home." she says after another tense pause. Artemis motions for the check, leaving a generous tip for a beautiful evening and a thank you to the restaurant for removing the gentleman that tried to drug his date. She takes his arm when he offers it again and breathes deep the night air as they emerge from the restaurant. Butler informs Artemis that the fundraiser has ended and he told the Fowls not to wait for Artemis to finish dinner to go home.

"You have time to walk me home then." Ena suggests.

"I do." he confirms with a nod. They start walking, it's clear she's a little wobbly. Their walk starts off quiet. She hums to herself without thinking about it, looking up at the sky too polluted with ambient light to see any stars, which registers a little sadly in her expression. He wishes suddenly he could pick her up and whisk her away to the country where she could see all the stars. But he's never picked a woman up, he'd probably drop her, he's probably not strong enough. At any rate she is sensitive to how men treat her, not appreciating being told what to do. A homeless woman approaches them as they stroll down the street and Artemis is prepared to ignore her but Ena stops right in front of her. Removing the gold necklace that matched the bracelet she already gave away, she folds it up in the woman's hands and clasps them for a moment before walking on.

"Gold isn't really my color." she says as they walk away.

"What is your color?" he asks

"Green." she replies wistfully, without having to think about it. They walk past a banquet hall with great big open windows, music from an event pouring out into the street. Ena smiles and stops forcing Artemis to stop and face her to see why. She dips into a curtsey and waits. Artemis just stares at her. She glances up at him with an expectant look.

"You want to dance? Here, on the sidewalk?"

"I do." she confirms with a nod. Artemis glances around, there's no one on the street at the moment besides Butler. So he folds forward into a bow and offers his hand. Ena takes it, rising and allowing herself to be pulled close for a waltz on the sidewalk. She tucks herself in close to him, closer than a waltz would call for and they dance down the sidewalk with enthusiasm. Ena takes in the warmth and scent of his skin, guided by his confident steps and solid grasp. He gives her a gentle spin and they end with a dip, she trusts him with her weight and he holds her alright. She smiles brightly and it's infectious. They straighten and Ena takes his arm again to continue walking. It isn't far to her building and the end of their walk. She takes one step up and turns to him.

"I had a wonderful evening, Artemis." She says sincerely. "I would invite you up to see the most amazing apartment in Dublin, but I have a feeling I will be asleep within minutes." she confides with a little laugh. "Thank you for a lovely dinner."

"I should be thanking you. You rescued me from your sister. Not to mention a inattentive cyclist." Artemis points out. Ena nods and smiles.

"I suppose that's true. Have a good night, and safe travels."

"Good night." Artemis replies watching her ascend the steps and walk through the double glass doors. At the second set of doors she abruptly turns around, pushing her way back through the glass doors. Taking the stairs two at a time until she collides with him she presses her lips to his. Artemis grabs the railing just in time to keep them from crashing to the sidewalk. His other arm supports her about the waist. The kiss is sweet, she tastes like wine and smells like the wilderness after a thunderstorm. She's soft and feels like such a natural fit in the line of his body. It's difficult to let her go when they surface for air after a kiss that was more intense than intended.

"Will I see you again?" he asks quietly.

"Oui, bien sur." she replies in french. One hand touches his cheek softly and she disappears inside the building. He watches her go and it's painful. He didn't think anything could feel this intense. He looks to Butler who is trying his best to suppress a smile.

"There's a car waiting for us at the hotel to take us back to Fowl Manor." He informs. They start walking in silence. "Did you get her number?" Butler asks after some time.

"I don't need to ask for phone numbers, Butler. I'll find it. I want to know everything there is to know about that man, Cormac, by the end of tomorrow." Artemis instructs.

"It looked like a pleasant evening." Butler notes.

"It was. I extended an open invitation to Fowl Manor. She enjoys horseback riding."

"That's serious. You may need to go on a second date before that."

Fowl Manor is dark and quiet by the time they get home. Artemis has a difficult time falling asleep, busy laying out plans until the sun is threatening to rise. He sleeps in later than usual and by the time he is up the whole family has seen clips of his evening from Butler's body cam.

"She's adorable." his mother, Angeline remarks.

"May I assume Holly and Foaly have seen this footage as well?" Artemis asks, his tone exasperated. Butler nods trying not to laugh. He allows everyone to fawn over his first date as an excuse to sit at breakfast and think of Ena. He finishes breakfast quickly though because he has work to do. He needs to find Ena's contact information, draft something appropriate to say after a first date, and start working up background information on Ena and her family, not to mention Cormac. Just for good measure he slips unnoticed into her building security to keep watch for predators. In the middle of all this he receives several communications from Holly and Foaly regarding the footage of his date with Ena.

"I didn't know you could dance!" Holly is saying, he's only half paying attention. "Are you obsessing now?" she goads. Artemis' brow wrinkles in thought.

"Yes." he replies honestly. He is obsessing, he realizes, which is a relatively normal reaction he's aware.

"That's so cute." Holly teases.

"Or creepy." Foaly chimes in. Artemis ignores them. His phone begins to ring, he's startled to see Ena's number come up. How did she gets his private cell phone number? He mutes Holly and Foaly, runs his fingers through his hair to smooth it back before answering the video call. Her smiling face shows up on his phone which he transfers over to one of his computer monitors. He glances at his timepiece.

"Good Afternoon." he says a little surprised.

"Good Afternoon." she echos enthusiastically.

"How did you find my phone number?" he has to ask.

"You're not the only one with ways and means, Dr. Fowl." she teases, "How are you?" she follows up with a sweeter tone.

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Dehydrated and a little foggy but no worse for wear." she replies. From what he can see she's wearing workout clothes, her phone must be sitting in a stand on a surface nearby, there's a waterfall behind her. She's sipping on something green, probably juice to counter the hangover.

"Where are you?" he asks curiously.

"Home. Where are you?" she asks with a laugh.

"Home, I asked because there's a waterfall behind you."

"The most amazing apartment in Dublin, I told you." she echos. "Though, technically the waterfall didn't come with the apartment. It helps me sleep." there's a short uncertain silence. "Is it too soon to ask you out on another date?" she asks.

"No, I don't think so." he assures with a smile.

"What are you doing Friday?" she asks curiously.

"Nothing I can't put off." he says without actually checking.

"Great, pick me up at eight and show up hungry." she instructs mysteriously.

"See you then." he agrees.

"Can't wait." she smiles back and the connection is severed. Foaly slips into his system and unmutes his mic while Artemis isn't paying attention.

"What'd she say?" Holly asks curiously. "Did you ask her out again?" she asks before he answers the first question.

"She asked me, actually. It's unclear how she found my phone number, however. I never gave it to her."

"Where are you guys going on your date?" Holly fishes for details.

"She didn't say."

"Surprises, that's fun." Holly teases.

"Good bye." Artemis warns good humoredly before closing the connection and kicking Foaly out of his system. Artemis goes in search of Butler, finding him in his dojo mid work out.

"I need your help." he says.

"What is it?"

"Ena called."

"She called. How did she get your number?"

"Good question. We're going out again Friday night. She asked, before you ask." Artemis continues, "I am in uncharted territory, I need to be prepared for anything that might happen. Can you devise a strength training routine, starting tomorrow. Cormac's background is unsettling, we'll have to keep an eye out for him. Where's Juliette?"

"With the twins in the library, why?" Butler asks, surprised with a brow raised.

"I need her help too." he replies vaguely, leaving for the nursery. Butler watches after him shaking his head with a smile on his face. Artemis finds Juliette with Myles and Beckett in the library. He beckons her from the door and she comes over to him leaving the twins to their own devices.

"I need your help."

"What is it?" she asks with the same concern as her elder brother.

"Ena called. Yes, she called me. I don't know yet how she found my phone number, before you ask. We are going out friday night, she asked me." Artemis recaps and takes a deep breath before he makes his request. "I don't know what to wear." Juliette at least tries to resist the urge to laugh.

"I'll help you find something." she assures. "What are you doing?" she asks curiously.

"There will be dinner at least. She said show up hungry but not until eight o'clock." Artemis informs. Juliette nods and smiles.

"Eight is still early for a Friday night, there will probably be more than dinner." Juliette confirms. Artemis spends the rest of the week distracted from his regular work, preparing for his date with Ena and keeping tabs on Cormac.


	4. A Shared Traumatic Experience

Ena spends her week equally distracted from her work. She does her digging differently, however. She asks around about his family, she knows everyone noteworthy in Dublin and everyone noteworthy has at least a cursory knowledge of the Fowl family as they are the most influential family in Ireland. Though no one speaks of it everyone is aware of their past in organized crime, but they have since cleaned up and are just as affluent without criminal enterprises. The parents have turned into philanthropists and Artemis Fowl II has several degrees including but not limited to a doctoral degree in Psychology. He's an intimidating character for sure. A couple times during the week she considers texting him but has no idea what she would say.

Their first contact after she calls him Sunday is when he texts her to let her know he's waiting for her downstairs. He's waiting on the sidewalk trying not to watch the door too intently when she walks out to meet him. She's wearing a white silk tank top, a silver chain disappearing beneath her neckline, a high waisted black skirt that hugs her form down to her hips before flaring out. Her long legs end in emerald stilettos which she walks in confidently. No make up aside from a little mascara on her mile long lashes, and a claddagh ring on her left hand. He's dressed sharply in tailored charcoal grey pants and a dark sapphire button down that makes his blue eyes glow. A hint of calculated carelessness with his first couple of buttons undone and the sleeves carefully cuffed to show off the expensive timepiece on his wrist, coordinated with black italian leather belt and dress shoes. Her hands are empty.

"That's a great color." she compliments. He smiles at her and offers his hand. She accepts with a smile and they start walking.

"You look lovely." he compliments. "No purse." he remarks. She shakes her head and pulls a slim business card case from a pocket you wouldn't notice in the fold of her skirt.

"Just big enough for cash and ID. I'm not fan of purses when I'm out wandering the town. I'm apt to leave it behind if I put it down somewhere." she replaces the card case in her pocket.

"No cellphone, either" he remarks with more surprise than that lack of purse. She shrugs.

"I don't need it. I'm in good company."

"What about emergencies?"

"You have a phone, I'm willing to bet he has a phone." she tilts her head toward Butler following close behind. "Lots of phones around to choose from in the city." she points out. Artemis nods doubting she regularly leaves her phone behind when she's out, leading him to believe she's entrusted him with her safety. She leads the way and they end up at a modern tapas restaurant. All eyes are on them when they take their seats at a reserved VIP table. They order wine and small plates and fall into some easy conversation over their past week. Her attention is entirely his, smiling and leaning towards him over their intimate little table. They aren't sitting exactly across from each other and not exactly directly next to each other at the round high top. The longer they're together to more he wants to touch her.

"May I?" He asks, motioning to her necklace, hidden in her neckline. She nods and leans in. He savors the contact with her skin as he lifts the chain to free the medallion. It's a heavy piece of silver, a beautifully crafted celtic knot, the metal warm in his hand from her body heat. He inspects it closely, there's something strange about it.

"I found it when I was little, wandering the countryside. My sister and I were close then, exploring the banks of the river, climbing all the old trees. I had the hole punched to wear it as a pendant and I don't often take it off." she explains. The river, the old trees. Artemis has a flashback to a similar scene lit by the full moon, when he met Holly. She came to replenish her magic. Magic. The word echoes in his head. The medallion has traces of it. He wonders if she knows.

"It's beautiful." he says for lack of any other remark to make. Ena tucks it back into her top.

"Are you alright? You have the strangest look on your face."

"It's nothing, trying to remember something but it's gone." he lies smoothly.

"I'm ready to go if you are." she says with a smile. He nods. She picks up the check and they are on their way. She leads the way to the next stop. They bypass a long line of people waiting to get into a nightclub, mounting a set of stairs immediately up to the VIP lounge on the balcony over the dance floor where a reserved couch waits for them next to the railing. The club is dimly lit by colored flood lights, the bars emitting a glow, and other lights oscillating with the electronic music mixed by the DJ on the main floor. They order drinks from a server and Ena sits on the couch. Artemis relaxes next to her. Usually this wouldn't be a place he's comfortable but the wine in his system makes him more open to the experience. She tucks herself into his side when they are settled with drinks so they can hear each other talk. His arm rests on the back of the couch behind her. His body is tense, relishing the feeling of her warmth pressed against his side. They are alone together for a while happy with just each other when Una spots them from the bar.

"Boo! You took my favorite spot." Una says good humoredly, a little drunk. Ena gets up to greet her sister. They give each other a kiss on the cheek and Una takes Ena's hand and spins her around.

"How cute are you! You never look this good for me." Una teases. Una gets a good look at Artemis and leans in to Ena. "Jealous. I wanted that one, at least for the summer." she says suggestively.

"Second date, Una. I'll let you know if it doesn't work out." Ena plays along. Una has always been good about leaving alone the very few men Ena has ever dated, they are still sisters after all.

"Good luck." Una wishes her sincerely, a playful edge to her tone. A server comes up to them with the pair of shots Una ordered before she came over to Ena. Ena accepts, they clink and shoot the pink liquid, putting the shot glasses upside down on the train in unison. "We're going to dance later, be ready." she calls to Ena as she walks back to her company at the bar, she winks at Artemis. "Be good to my baby sister!"

"I did not know she would be here, but she won't bother us much, there's nothing to gain from it." Ena takes her seat again tucked into his side. They people watch together, looking down at the masses on the main floor and Artemis whispers comments on different club goers to make Ena laugh. They're laughing together when a new song starts and Una is there again pulling Ena up off the couch for a dance. Ena leaves her drink behind to dance with her sister who has ordered another pair of sister shots. Ena is caught up in the music she's not aware of Artemis watching her move. She's also not aware of Cormac at one of the bars below who has spotted her with Una and makes his way towards the VIP stairs slowly but surely.

When the song ends, they take their shots together and laugh. Artemis is up to join her at the railing, needing to be closer to her. Una raises a brow and winks at her, leaving them alone together again. Ena is short of breath and flushed prettily. Artemis is considering leaning in for a kiss when he spots Cormac making his way towards them. Before anyone can say anything Cormac swings, catching Artemis' left eye sending him to the ground. Ena screams and moves to see if he's ok but Cormac has her by the waist and pulls her away. She grabs the railing and stomps on his foot with her stiletto. Cormac yelps in pain, his grip loosening enough for her to pull away. Cormac whirls around and backhands Ena across the face nearly sending her over the edge of the balcony, she slumps down the railing dazed. Butler, who was doing his periodic sweep of the balcony, hears the commotion and barrels through the other patrons. But Artemis gets to Cormac first catching his jaw with a serious left hook. The blood is evident at the corner of his mouth almost instantly and he holds onto the railing to keep from crumpling to the floor. Soon Butler has Cormac by the neck of his shirt and he's dragging him out of the club.

Una is kneeling next to her sister when Artemis turns to her. His chest constricts at the sight of the bruise developing on Ena's cheekbone, the blood running down his face doesn't register. He gathers her up in his arms and helps her outside, passing Cormac surrounded by club security, leaving Una to deal with management. There is a car waiting for them in the street, summoned by Butler only moments before. He puts the pair of them in the car before getting into the front seat with the driver.

"We can get cleaned up at my apartment." Ena says, her eyes still squeezed shut trying to keep her head from spinning. When she finally opens her eyes she looks over at Artemis, his eye is starting to bruise, the cut on his cheekbone still bleeding and his left hand bruised. "I'm so sorry." she whispers for lack of anything else to say. He looks back at her, the hardness in his expression softening. He leans toward her and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

"That was my intention, before we were interrupted." he says softly. There's a hint of a smile on her battered face before she leans back in to kiss him again. His uninjured hand pulls her close and her back arches into him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Artemis hits the button to close the divide between the front and back seats for some privacy. Lips meet followed by tongues and in a couple of blocks he ends up pressed up against the tinted window with Ena in his lap, wrapped up in each other's arms. He knows a lot of the intensity is from a shared traumatic experience but he can't find the strength to stop. It isn't until the car stops and they fix themselves to get out that he realizes how much his head hurts. Ena leads them up to her apartment.

The floors are a polished dark wood, the walls are a soft neutral grey-green. There is a grand piano in the corner to the left, the far wall is floor to ceiling windows overlooking the park and the oldest parts of Dublin. In front of the windows in as L shaped dark green chaise-couch combination with a large padded coffee table/ottoman fit into the corner of the L. On the wall between the piano and the couch is a floor to ceiling waterfall fixture perfectly suited to the minimalist modern look of the apartment. On the right is a sleek modern kitchen with dark green appliances dark wood cabinetry and charcoal grey polished concrete counters. Above the kitchen across from the waterfall is a loft space, a spiral staircase leading up to what Artemis presumes is the bedroom. There is nothing in the floor space between the kitchen and sitting area but a large, plush, silver grey area rug. There is no hint of technology present, no TV, no desk with a computer, not even a remote or stray tablet. Her cell phone is sitting on the island in the kitchen.

Ena slips out of her heels leaving them just inside the door. Artemis takes off his shoes and leaves them next to hers. Ena turns on the lights with a verbal command, which automatically adjust their brightness to suit the inhabitant's eyes based on the ambient light present. She sets a kettle of water to boil on the glass stove top before pulling first aid supplies out of a drawer in the island. Butler tends the cut on his charge's face. Ena keeps herself busy making a pot of tea. Watching her back he sees the tension building in her shoulders. There's a glass panel set into the countertop he doesn't notice until she starts tapping on it. Quiet piano begins pouring through hidden surround sound and her shoulders relax a little bit. He realizes then silence makes her nervous. She pulls a small glass jar out of a cabinet and sets in on the island.

"For the bruising. Unfortunately it's not the first time. I wish it's the last." When Artemis is patched up with ice on his left fist, Ena sets tea out on the coffee table and the three of them sit on the couch. The piano fades out and a gentle voice announces over the speakers that Una is calling.

"Yes?" Ena answers. The volume automatically adjusts to Una's shouting. "What's going on, Una?" Ena prompts to draw Una's attention to her phone. She sits staring out at the city

"Cormac's been arrested, the idiot. What business does he have going around punching people?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ena replies.

"Well it goes without saying we'll never see him again. Daddy's going to have a fit. Are you alright? Should I send a nurse?" Una asks.

"I'm fine, Una. No need to send anyone."

"You should probably take a vacation, dearest. People shouldn't see you until the bruising is gone." Una suggests. The thought compels Ena to rise and pace before the waterfall, her breath shallow and anxious. Una wanders off in a rant about hte club manager for several minutes. Ena stops pacing, fingers idly reaching for the sheet of water. Eyes transfixed by the water running through her fingers, she takes deep breath.

"Why don't you come to Marseille with Papa, Mama and me." Una continues.

"Good Lord, no." Ena says under her breath. "Thank you, Una but I'll figure something out. I won't be very good company." Ena assures aloud to the phone.

"That's true." Una replies honestly. "Let me know if you change your mind, feel better, love you, bye." the call ends abruptly. The piano comes back and Ena sighs.

"At least she means well." Ena assures herself sitting back on the couch.

"You could gather a few belongings and spend the weekend at Fowl Manor if you want to get out of the city." Artemis suggests, suppressing the hopeful edge in his voice. Ena contemplates him for a moment.

"That's tempting. I think I need a little time to decompress first. I could drive out in the morning." she compromises.

"What do you need to decompress?" he asks, prepared to fall into a long intimate conversation, a cup of tea in his hands. She laughs a little.

"That piano and a soundproof room."

"Your apartment is soundproof?"

"All of them are, to keep neighbors from bothering each other. I can play all night if I want, and I do when I can't sleep."

"I thought the waterfall was intended to help you sleep." Artemis remarks.

"The water helps but sometimes there's just no use trying. Even if it didn't come soundproof, I probably would have proofed it myself. As much as I enjoy singing no one else enjoys my singing. But it makes me feel better."

"I find that hard to believe." She counters his compliment with a skeptical look. "If there were an emergency how would anyone hear you call for help?" he asks, a legitimate concern given the night's events.

"The apartment would know. It would register the sounds of a disturbance, a call for help. If I asked for help the apartment would register my voice, ask for confirmation. If I couldn't answer it would call for help, if someone else denied the confirmation it would ignore them and call for help. If it heard a struggle it would notify that it hears a struggle and if I don't negated it, it will call for help. It knows my voice. Neighbors can't really be relied on in emergencies, at any rate." She explains.

"I'm glad you're safe." he says sincerely.

"I'll drive out first thing in the morning, I promise."

Artemis leans into her and she meets him in the middle for a goodbye kiss. He touches her undamaged cheek with his uninjured hand before getting up to leave. She walks them to the door. The second he and Butler are settled in the car he pulls out his phone and sets to work slipping into the building security then tapping into her apartment's audio system. There is still soft piano playing. He can hear her shuffling around her apartment. Clearing the tea things, climbing the stairs, getting changed, before heading back downstairs to the piano. The soft piano playing is replaced by her own nimble fingers on the keys. Her voice isn't quite as penetrating and haunting through the speaker as it is in person but her voice is sweet. He listens thoughtfully for some time, double checking he won't be broadcast through the speakers in her apartment before he speaks.

"The medallion she wears has magical properties." He says quietly to Butler. "She said she almost never takes it off, ever since she was a little girl. She found it in the countryside, on the riverbank near some old trees."

"Does she know it's magic?" Butler raises a brow thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I don't think so." he replies. "But there is a strange quality in her voice I can't place either. It's stronger in person. I heard it last weekend at the fundraiser."

"You think they are related."

"It's a possibility." Artemis clarifies. "I should ask Holly for her opinion."


	5. A Second Heartbeat

Ena spends most of the night sitting at her piano, singing until her voice is ready to give out on her, unaware of her audience. Around 3:00AM she becomes quiet, maybe she falls asleep. But she's up again an hour later. Artemis has dozed off with earbuds in, listening to her but is woke at 4:00AM by the sound of a shower. She's singing to herself again. She sounds closer, probably because she's in a smaller room, closer to a microphone. Her voice echoing in his head triggers a similar reaction to the first he had to the sound of her voice. His breath comes shallow. He desperately wishes to be near her but for some reason it feels dangerous. The sensuality of her voice feels like a caress with her words in his ear. A choked moan forces its way past the lump in his throat and he starts to overheat somewhere between panic and arousal. By the time she's out of the shower he's up getting into a cold shower of his own. He emerges shivering but calm around 5:00AM to a text from Ena.

Ena: Do you have a charging station for electric cars?

Artemis: Yes.

Ena: Great. See you in an hour. Good morning, by the way.

Artemis dresses, taking time to calculate how casual he wants to look at 6:00AM. He ends up in a pair of dark wash jeans a black t-shirt and a pair of loafers. He has just enough time to style his hair back away from his face before he has to go wait for Ena to pull up the drive. He paces the hall impatiently listening for the sound of tires on gravel. When she finally arrives he has to stop himself from running outside. She pulls up in a Model S Tesla painted a deep luxurious shade of earthy brown. She gets out of the car, looking tired but relaxed despite the bruising, wearing a white v-neck t-shirt tucked into a pair of high waisted hunter green skinny pants tucked into a pair of tobacco colored boots laced mid way up her calves. He goes to her and wraps his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you're here." he says gently. She smiles hugging him tightly.

"Me too. Hop in and show me where to park." she suggests. He slips into the passenger side and admires the interior of the car while he directs her to the charging stations. He carries her bag back to the house. Alerted by the front gates that a visitor has arrived, Butler is already up and in the kitchen. He's more relaxed at home and actually smiles at Ena. She accepts the mug of coffee he offers her.

"Thank you."

"Are you feeling better?" Butler asks with some genuine concern. He takes her chin like a worried father and inspects the bruise on her cheek bone.

"Still tender, but yes I'm feeling much better." she replies. Butler makes breakfast and the meal is quiet, the relatively empty manor creating a nervous atmosphere. Artemis' parents and brothers are away visiting schools for the two youngest Fowls.

Artemis offers to take her on a tour of the manor and they spend the morning wandering from room to room, up and down endless halls and staircases. It doesn't take long for hte pair or relax, for their banter to become flirtatious. The afternoon is sunny and breezy, perfect for their tour of the grounds on horseback and a picnic. Artemis notices how well she sits her horse, the creature takes an immediate liking to Ena. When they finish their tour and decide to set up for their picnic Ena suggests a shaded spot near the stream and Artemis agrees. A mischievous grin crosses her face and he waits to see what she's scheming. Suddenly she laughs and flicks the reins of her horse, taking off in a gallop. The horse warmed up from a day of trotting about the grounds. She lifts herself up from the saddle slightly and leans forward egging the horse on. When she's well ahead she starts to sing, the wind carrying her words back to him. The sound sets the blood in his veins on fire and he takes off after her. By the time he catches up she's dismounted her horse and they're walking in the stream to cool the horse down. She's flush and laughing from the adrenaline.

"I win." she says triumphantly followed by a good humored laugh. He dismounts and has a sudden urge to shove her into the water that is so strong his feet carry him to her with such urgency she's startled and stumbles back a step. When he reaches her, however, an alternate urge floods him and they end up tumbling into the shallow stream together mid-kiss.

"Your singing is lovely, by the way." he compliments but she gives him a confused look. "You were singing when you took off. You didn't notice?" he reminds. She shakes her head as if she were just waking up and shaking the cobwebs of sleep out of her head.

"I didn't notice, but I do remember. That happens sometimes, just the stress I guess."

Artemis nods, knowing full well it isn't one of the many symptoms of stress. He gets to his feet and helps Ena up. They start setting up their picnic and lie together on the blanket picking at lunch, joined soon by Butler who didn't bother galloping after them. One glance at Ena's wet white t-shirt and he's glad he didn't. He walks the horses and tends to them while the couple lunches together.

Ena gets up from the blanket and approaches a nearby tree, pressing her palm against the bark of the ancient behemoth. Artemis gets up and goes to her, she turns to look at him. Her hand has found the medallion hanging from her neck without thinking, she smiles at him leaning back against the tree. She sees in his eyes what he's going to do before he's sure he'll do it himself and she accepts. He leans into her and kisses her, a slow tender kiss, the heat building slowly. His hands find her hips, her arms wrap around his neck. Supported by the tree, she hooks one knee over his hip and his hand slides down her thigh. They come up short of breath realizing they can't go any further without shedding clothes in broad daylight which wasn't the best idea. They return to the picnic finishing lunch with a lot of lingering tension.

They part briefly to clean themselves up once they return to the manor. The rest of the evening is spent in intimate conversation, out on the terrace, over the dining room table, in front of the fire in the library. They are up late into the night, talking about anything, and everything. Every time he makes her laugh a thrill runs through him. When he finally leaves her in front of the door to her room they've run out of words and hesitate in a heavy silence. He leans and kisses her lips tenderly, lingering a moment, uncertain. Courage fails them and they say good night.

Artemis sits in his bed, trying to focus on the book in his lap with little success unable to sleep. His head falls back against the headboard and he closes his eyes letting his mind wander where it wants to go: to a lush green hillside, rolling in the grass with Ena. He sighs, never having felt so on edge as he had that day. He can't help reliving the fevered moments from the afternoon. He's lost in vivid memories when there's a knock on the door, startling him.

"Yes?" he answers. There are no words, Ena opens the door just enough to slip inside with one last glance down the vacant hall. She closes the door with a quiet click and stands there for a moment, a sly grin crossing her lips. She's in a pair of little blue and white striped sleep shorts with the waistband folded down once over her hips, exposing a sliver of delicate skin between her shorts and the hem of her little blue cotton t-shirt with a little breast pocket drawing his attention to her missing bra. He closes his book and lets it drop off the side of the bed as she approaches. His hands find her hips as she sits on the bed next to him. They kiss and in no time she's climbed into his lap. He's more than ready for her but forces himself to slow down.

"I certainly don't want to stop this from happening but we should probably discuss…" she interrupts him by pulling a condom from the little pocket on her t-shirt between her middle and index fingers.

"I knew this pocket had to be useful for something." she laughs a little nervously. He takes the condom and sets it on his bedside table.

"End of discussion. We'll get to that later." he says softly rolling them over and laying her down across the comforter. It's his first time but he's done extensive research in preparation, knowing when he did, it would be important and he's glad he didn't just trust his instincts. He pulls her t-shirt over her head and she shimmies out of her shorts while he pulls his shirt off. He kisses her again but briefly moving on to kiss down her neck, her body shivers slightly beneath him in anticipation. He coaxes her legs apart with his knee. She bites her lip nervously. He plants a few feather soft kisses on her breast, his hand slipping into her little lace panties. She gasps feeling his soft nimble fingers exploring her.

He slips one finger inside her testing the waters, she's just as ready for him but he knows the probability is low of her climaxing during actual intercourse and he is loathe to leave her disappointed. So he sets to work teasing her clitoris to orgasm, relishing in the sweet sounds he brings from her lips. He laces the fingers of his free hand with one of hers and she holds onto him tightly, breathless, the tension building to a breaking point. He continues kissing her neck and the soft flesh of her breasts, teasing her nipples with the wet heat of his tongue and the coolness of his breath. The gentle of pulse of magic from her pendant reassures him in some strange way. Her girl tightens on his hand, the closer she gets and he knows when he's pushed her over the edge. She cries out, her back arching, her free hand is in her hair. Her grip on his hand finally relaxes with her back and he feels the familiar satisfaction of success.

She bites her lip still flush with excitement when she opens her eyes and meets his gaze. He kisses her before he kneels up on the bed reaching for the condom. She peels off her panties and sits up pushing him back on the bed, her smile is infectious. She's pulling off his pants and underwear and he takes the opportunity to slip the condom on. She straddles his hips, lacing the fingers of one hand with his to keep herself steady, her other hand guiding his erection into her. Artemis holds his breath, unsure what to expect. They gasp in unison and Ena winces, pausing a moment once he's buried deep inside her. He squeezes her hand supportively, never having considered it could have been her first time as well, it's uncommon for anyone their age to still be a virgin.

When the pain subsides she begins to move. The pleasure is blinding and Artemis drowns under a wave of triumph he can't explain. Her sweet moans echo through him. His hands slide up her thighs to her hips and he matches her thrust for thrust. Eventually he rolls them over, hooking one leg over his shoulder, kissing the inside of her knee and holding tight to her thigh. Her other leg wraps around his hips, the fingers of their free hands lacing together, pinned to the bed above her head he rocks deep into her body. They stand at the brink of climax. Ena slips over the edge first, calling out his name, beaconing him to follow and he goes willingly. They crumple in a tangle of limbs on the bed. She looks over at him with such sweetness in her expression he smiles and reaches to caress her face. His look shifts to one of concern when his fingers come up wet from tears. She catches his hand and kisses his fingers, shaking her head.

"Happy." she assures with a sincere smile. He rolls over to her and kisses her face softly.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." he kisses her again and she nods. He disappears into his private bathroom. Ena sits up supporting herself with her palms on the bed. She's mildly alarmed by the intensity of her emotions, she can feel something has changed she's more than satisfied but she can't put a word to it. She's still trying to think of a good description when he emerges from the bathroom and it's her turn to clean herself up. He watches after her possessively. Unbeknownst to one another they are both trying to put a name to the weird feeling somewhere between contentment and having conquered something that felt insurmountable.

He pulls his boxer briefs back on and climbs into bed. She returns from the bathroom still naked and comes to him in bed. His eyes find all the beautiful little details usually hidden beneath her clothes and he wishes they hadn't had such a long exhausting day. He's so relaxed it's getting difficult to keep his eyes open. He can read the fatigue in her expression as well. Hooking an arm about her waist he coaxes her down to bed. She goes willingly folded into his sheets and his arms. The light goes off, warm and happy they both drift away. Artemis is only vaguely aware of the sound of her heart pulsing quietly alongside his own.


	6. A DNA Test

They sleep soundly, no dreams to interrupt them. Artemis wakes up first, comforted by her steady breathing and the sound of her heart beating strong. It takes a moment to register he can hear her heart and it isn't normal. When he reaches to wake her he's distracted from the oddity by the warmth of her body in his hands, a lusty haze sweeps over him. So he shifts closer to her and buries his face in her neck, his growing erection pressed into her back. She wakes with a smile and a moan. His hands find her bare breasts and he kisses her neck and shoulder.

"Good Morning." she whispers sleepily over her shoulder.

"Good Morning." he replies, meeting her lips over her shoulder for a kiss before he rolls over, kicking off his underwear. She spreads her legs to accommodate and gasps when he buries his erection inside her. He takes both of her hands lacing their fingers together and kisses her shoulders. Her breath comes short and she holds onto his hands tightly. He rocks into her body slowly at first to savor the sensation. He lets go of one of her hands, slipping it beneath her to reach her clitoris, coaxing her to orgasm with him. He kisses down her back as he pulls out and rolls off to the side, his breath shallow with the effort. She's smiling at him and it isn't until then they realize they hadn't stopped to consider protection. They don't have a moment to speak because there's a knock at the door. Artemis stumbles out of bed and cracks open the door to find Butler.

"Holly is here." Butler says.

"Now isn't a great time." Artemis says pointedly. Butler realizes he's not wearing a shirt and is capable of guessing he's not wearing anything else. He just raises a brow and walks away. Artemis closes the door again and turns back to Ena. She's sitting up in his bed, partially lit by the morning sun.

"Company?" she asks.

"Yes, friend of the family. I didn't think she'd be here so early." Artemis doesn't lie but he leaves out the crucial detail that she isn't human. He's starting to believe Ena isn't human either but he's not sure in what way.

"I'm going to go get dressed then." she says, slipping out of bed with a smile, gathering her scattered clothes to get back to her room.

"Do you want to talk about…"

"No use worrying about it, it's already done. We'll be alright." she assures. He can feel she isn't worried which comforts him. He slips into a robe and they part smiling, he watches her disappear around a corner. Holly waits until she's gone to appear in the visible spectrum.

"How cute is she." Holly teases, startling him. He takes her arm and pulls her into his room in case Ena heard and peaks back around the corner. He disappears into his bathroom and pulls a cotton swab from the medicine cabinet. He grimaces swabbing the exterior of the condom they used the night before. He emerges cotton swab in hand and finds Holly standing next to his bed.

"Is that blood?" She points to his comforter.

"Yes." Artemis replies, brushing past her through to his study. He sets the swab in a DNA scanner.

"Care to explain?" Holly prompts.

"It was her first time." Artemis replies quietly, a little embarrassed to look up at his old friend.

"Oh." Is Holly's only response. He forwards the DNA information to Foaly as soon as the scan is done, then runs his own test. As expected part of her DNA shows up as unknown in origin. Artemis sits back in his chair staring at the test results.

"Is everything ok?" Holly asks concerned by the look on his face.

"She isn't entirely human." Artemis replies. Holly raises a brow and approaches the desk to look at the screen.

"What is she exactly, than?" Holly asks.

"I don't know. Nothing in my records. Is Foaly awake?"

"I'll wake him if he's not. What if she's dangerous?" Holly suggests. Artemis looks at her skeptically. Foaly is up however and the second he receives Artemis' scans he begins running it through all of his databases. He calls in the meantime.

"Whose DNA is this?" he asks curiously. "It's interesting."

"Ena." Artemis replies. Foaly is silent for a moment.

"Are we just now finding out she isn't 100% human?"

"I've had my suspicions but yes." Artemis defends.

"Tell me about her, anything strange."

"She appears completely human…"

"You would know." Holly interjects with a teasing smile.

"What's that mean?!" Foaly pries.

"Can we focus?" Artemis interrupts. "Her singing voice has a strange quality to it that I can't place, and…"

"And?" Foaly prompts, concerned.

"I can hear her heartbeat."

"What? What do you mean _hear_?"

"I mean exactly that, I can hear it, it may or may not be in my head but it's there. If she's close enough I can feel it just as readily as my own."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since late last night."

"What happened last night?"

"It was her first time." Holly whispers to the computer screen over Artemis' shoulder.

"Not just her's I'd hazard a guess." Foaly retorts. Artemis rubs his eyes, frustrated.

"Focus, please."

"Alright, alright. Anything else?"

"Her medallion. It has magical properties. She mentioned she found it when she was a child in the irish countryside, next to the river near some old trees. She made it into a pendant and almost never takes it off."

"Did she take it off last night?" Foaly asks curiously. Artemis gives him a hard look. "It could be relevant." Foaly defends.

"No, she didn't." Artemis answers begrudgingly. Foaly smirks until there is a beeping in the background.

"She is officially none of the current extant species living on earth." Foaly says troubled, looking at the results. "So, I guess I'll keep digging into extinct species we have DNA records for."

"Keep me updated." Artemis says thoughtfully.

"Will do." the connection is severed and Artemis retreats back into his room silently to get dressed.

"So what happened to your face?" Holly calls from the study.

"A jealous man." Artemis replies. Artemis reenters his study in jeans and a button down, looking relaxed despite the abundance of questions and lack of answers. "His face is worse." he adds.

"You punched a man in the face?" Holly asks surprised and a little critical, noting his bruised knuckles.

"I did, after he punched me then backhanded Ena." He clarifies.

"It's not like you to be violent but sounds like the right kind of situation to prompt that kind of response." Holly cedes. She sends a message to Foaly, remarking on Artemis' changed demeanor: violent tendencies, possessive, even relaxed despite the stressful situation as if it doesn't matter what she really is.

"I'm going to wait to introduce you until we know the DNA results. Hopefully, Foaly comes through with those today. Would you mind informing Butler of these developments?" There is a nervous edge to his tone at the prospect of confronting Ena and exposing her to this world she doesn't know exists. Artemis goes in search of Ena, Holly following floating out of the visible spectrum. Artemis finds Ena pacing the foyer, her phone a few inches from her ear, Una can be heard talking frantically on the other end. She's dressed in a long deep purple maxi skirt that is cinched at her little waist with a belt and a plain grey tank top.

"Una, I really need you to stop shouting I can't understand you." Ena says patiently. Una takes it down just barely but Ena is able to glean the problem. "You have nothing to worry about. If you want to feel safe go to Marseille early, honey, but he isn't going to come after you." the implication of the words stops Artemis' descent on the stairs. "No, I haven't left the country." there is a long pause filled with Una's frantic voice. "Una, I cannot just pick up and go. You know Cormac as well as I do, there is nothing to worry about. _We_ are his connections. He has no resources and honestly he's not that smart." another pause. "Una, breathe! Go to Marseille, I will be fine." she assures before Una accepts and abruptly hangs up. Ena takes a deep breath and rolls her shoulders back. She spots Artemis and gives him a sad sort of smile.

"Cormac made bail. Una is terrified he'll murder the whole family in a killing spree, or something ridiculous along those lines." Ena informs coming to him on the steps.

"It isn't good news, but we'll be alright. Maybe you should stay here a while longer." Artemis suggests. Ena just smiles. Her face is so serene he can't help but touch her cheek. They have breakfast in relative peace and are walking out on the grounds sometime later when Foaly sends a message to Artemis' phone. He's found something. Artemis takes Ena's hand.

"Let's go inside, there is someone I want you to meet." Artemis says. Ena agrees and follows. They end up in a small conference room adjacent to Artemis' bedroom and study. Ena frowns at the empty room but takes a seat. Artemis takes a moment to look at the information Foaly has sent and sighs. Then he opens the door to the hall. Ena doesn't understand what she's seeing when the small figure enters. She has the face and build and proportions of an adult but miniaturized. In addition she's dressed in a militarized fashion that is off putting. But there is a familiar hum in the air that is unexpectedly comforting.

"Ena, meet Holly. Holly, this is Ena." Artemis introduces. Ena stands, unsure. She bites her lip for lack of anything to say and ends up turning away to stare at the wall for a moment and compose herself before turning back and realizing everything about this situation is real.

"I don't understand." Ena says plainly.

"I know. Holly, is a family friend. She's also a fairy."

"Fairy." Ena repeats, not really registering the word. "Right."

"It's nice to meet you." Holly says politely. Ena nods.

"I will explain everything, I promise. But it is a very long story and there is something else I think we need to discuss first." Artemis says gently.

"Okay." Ena accepts and sits down again, at a loss for anything else to do. Artemis takes a seat next to her and holds her hand supportively.

"Holly, if you wouldn't mind calling Foaly." Artemis requests gently. Holly climbs up on a chair and taps a few commands into the computer, activating the large screen at the end of the table and placing a video conference call with Foaly. The centaur is surprised to come face to face with Ena. Her expression is completely blank, as if she video chats with centaurs all the time.

"Hello, all. It's nice to meet you, Ena." Foaly begins a little awkwardly. Ena just nods. "So I ran the DNA scan through an old database recording the DNA of as many extinct species on the earth as were available for cataloguing over the years." Foaly rambles. "And there are several sections of DNA that came up as a perfect match...for sirens." Foaly breaks the news gently.

"I'm sorry… whose DNA, exactly?"

"Yours, was my understanding."

"And how do you have a scan of my DNA, may I ask?"

"I sent it to him this morning." Artemis confesses. Ena is on her feet in another moment. "I noticed some peculiarities that I couldn't explain, I asked for Foaly's help." he tries to explain. Ena has thrown open the window at the back of the conference room and leans out, taking several deep breaths. For the second time she's seriously considering jumping from a window to escape. He's on his feet and by her side when she turns around to face him again.

"Peculiarities." there is a bitter edge to her tone and tears threatening her eyes. He takes both of her hands and looks into her eyes to steady her. He doesn't understand why she's focusing on what he did and not this revelation about her DNA.

"Yes," he says softly. "Peculiarities, like that quality in your voice when you sing that makes me need to be near you or die trying. Or your medallion, which is inundated with magic by the way. Or the fact that since last night, whenever you're near me, I can feel your heartbeat as if it were my own and I'm anxious when you're away from me and it's only faint."

"About that." Foaly interjects, drawing Artemis' attention. "Your possessiveness, the violent outburst, however substantiated: are symptoms, for lack of a better word."

"Symptoms." Ena repeats painfully. Her hand involuntarily finds the medallion hanging from her neck.

"When did you first hear her sing?" Foaly asks.

"The night we met, before our first date. But I sought her out prior to that. We had met in the street earlier that day. I watched her walk past and didn't realize I was standing in the path of a cycling tourist. She pulled me out of the way. When I saw her again at the fundraiser I went looking for her, that's when I heard her singing."

"Maybe it wasn't completely the singing." Foaly says suggestively with a brow raise. "At any rate it explains why you've been behaving out of character."

"It's not out of character anymore." Artemis corrects.

"Well that's good because there's something else you should know." Foaly warns.

"She isn't completely siren, obviously so I don't know how much this applies. I mean it could apply, she's a surprising 25% siren. I think the magic in the medallion may have reactivated latent siren DNA. They evolved to walk on land and ended up becoming extinct because their genetics were recessive to humans." Foaly begins to ramble.

"Foaly, focus. What else is there to know?" Artemis interrupts.

"Sirens mate for life." Foaly replies gently. "That's why you can feel her heart beat."

"Good lord." Ena breathes, suddenly drowning in the realization that's the feeling she couldn't place the night before. She's manipulated a man into taking her to bed and now he's stuck with her the rest of their lives. "I need air," she says mostly to herself. "I need air right now." Ena leaves the room in a hurry and takes off running, down the hall, down the stairs, out of the manor entirely. She sprints across the ground until her chest burns, collapsing by the stream where they had their picnic the day before when everything was still normal. Though she supposes she's never been normal. Here on the ground the tears flow freely.

When Artemis finds her, guided to her by their connection, he kneels down in front of her and wraps her up in his arms. She yields and sobs on his shoulder. Holly stands some distance away, Foaly watching the exchange with her through her visor.

"What's wrong, Ena? Why are you so frightened?" he whispers.

"I've trapped you, don't you see? Without even realizing it, this isn't how I wanted this to be. You've been twisted and manipulated. It isn't real."

"Why should your nature make it any less real?" he asks. "You've attracted more than your fair share of men, that much is obvious. But you waited and we found each other. There's a good reason Sirens mate for life, surely. You've found yours and I'm happy to be that person. I was twisted long before you came along. And you're an amazing beautiful creature, the best parts of human and siren, I'm positive." He brushes the tears from her face while he makes his speech. She throws her arms around his neck and he holds her close, squeezing her tight. She kisses him sweetly and his hands go up into her hair. Holly rolls her eyes and turns her back to them, not ready to stomach watching Artemis' over the top PDA.


	7. Epilogue: A Family History

Ena and Artemis make their way back to the conference room in Fowl Manor. They sit for hours discussing the implications of having siren DNA, skimming through fairy archives and human folklore even discussing her family history to try and determine where her genes may have come from.

"So it's the father that passes the genes along." Ena concludes, rubbing her tired eyes. "It manifests only in women but is passed on through men. My children, for example would just be human but if I had a brother that had daughters they would manifest siren genes from my father." she sighs. "No wonder they're extinct."

"Technically they're not extinct if their genes are still in the gene pool." Foaly interjects, Ena levels a glare at the screen broadcasting his face and he shuts up.

"Your father must have inherited the genes from his father, does your father have any sisters?" Artemis asks.

"One. My aunt Anwen." Ena replies.

"If she has been exposed to any magic especially early on in her life it's very likely she has manifested as well. Is that possible?" Artemis follows up. Ena takes a deep breath trying to think.

"It's possible. She grew up on the country estate where I found the medallion. She inherited it from my grandparents, they've been in that house for generations." Ena replies. "But she doesn't live there anymore."

"Why not?" Holly asks.

"She moves all over the place. I honestly couldn't tell you where she is now. The estate is empty at the moment. She never had children, I think it's in her will to pass to me since Una will get our parent's house." Ena explains.

"Do you have a way to contact her? It may be useful to speak with her." Artemis asks. Ena sighs and pulls out her phone, skimming her contacts. He appreciates her expression when she's concentrating. She puts her phone to her ear. It rings twice and a woman's voice answers on the other end.

"Ena?"

"Hi Aunt Anwen." she answers.

"How's my favorite niece?!" is the enthusiastic reply. Ena puts her phone on speaker and sets it on the table.

"I'm well, how are you?" Ena replies.

"Wonderful, wonderful. You caught me just in time I have to change my number again."

"How come?"

"That's not important. How's the family?" she redirects.

"Very well, Mum, Dad and Una are all on their way to Marseille."

"That sounds fun, why aren't you with them?" she asks curiously.

"I've spent enough time with them lately I'm not sure I could manage another two weeks." Ena laughs.

"Ah, I know what you mean." her aunt laughs conspiratorially. "Why don't you come spend some time with me? I haven't seen you in so long!" she invites.

"Where are you now?" Ena asks casually.

"New Orleans, I own a jazz club, but I think I'm going to sell it soon. This city is stagnating a little, you know how I love a change of scenery. You should come visit before I do though I think you'd love it. Still in Dublin?"

"I am."

"Flight is a bit of a bear from there. Maybe Una will lend you a private jet from her fleet." Anwen kids. "I'll send you the details, come when you can!" Anwen closes.

"Thanks Aunt Anwen." Ena says.

"Love you, dear. Bye."

"Love you too." the connection is severed.

"Ever been to New Orleans?" Ena asks, looking up at Artemis.

"No, my last experience with the United States was not ideal." he replies.

"Your experience with most things has not been ideal." Holly goads. "Oh the stories we have to tell." she laughs.

"I suppose that's fine. She's stuck with me now either way." Artemis counters. Ena's phone begins to buzz against the conference table. She picks it up and squints at the number with tired eyes. She frowns and puts the phone down, ignoring the call.

"Una?" Artemis asks.

"I don't ignore Una's calls, she's still my sister." Ena chides. "It's Cormac." Ena can feel the almost imperceptible change in his heart rate, the tension in his shoulders and his jaw from clenching his teeth. She gets up and goes to him, falling easily into his lap, her arms around his neck. Contact is a comfort and he can push Cormac calling from his thoughts with his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He rests his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes.

(Note: The rest of this chapter flirts with the idea of Butler and Aunt Anwen still a very rough sketch so I will leave this as a sort of epilogue, but this is it for Artemis and Ena. Love interests for Myles and Beckett (as adults) are in the works. I grew up with Artemis Fowl, I adore those books. Needless to say I don't own the copyright. I hope you enjoyed reading.)


End file.
